Apariencia
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: No todo es lo que parece o podemos ver a simple vista, y yo buscare que hay detrás de tu apariencia fría. Slash, algo AU, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de J.K. Rowling, solo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

 _Fic_ basado en el segundo capítulo de _Rikara, Rogoku ni Saku Hana_ , de _sensei Mizukami Shin_.

Basado no es calcado.

 **Apariencia**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

Los salones de juzgados estaban en la hora más ocupada del día. El _Wizengamot_ tenía agenda llena. Los abogados caminaban con sus portafolios encogidos llenos de documentos, algunos iban acompañando y hablando con sus defendidos, otros iban solos, pero revisando lo que necesitarían o incluso repasando su alegato, más en lo que todos concordaban era que, en cuanto algunos de los fiscales se cruzaban en su camino, los saludos –sinceros y no sinceros- se escuchaban pronunciados con más fuerza.

Entre los representantes de la ley, se conocían varios con temperamento férreo y poca disponibilidad a ver inocencia en los magos que llegaban ahí con algún cargo, pero uno era el más temido y eso era algo poco común, pues este era un sangre pura y a pesar de que era muy extraño que un mago de noble familia eligiera esa carrera, no era eso lo sorprendente del asunto, si no que siendo joven y con poco tiempo fungiendo como fiscal, ya se había creado una fama de ser muy severo y poco tolerante con los acusados, así enfrentasen cargos poco serios.

Draco Malfoy era un joven de veinticuatro años que mostró su apego a la carrera de leyes, cuando se graduó con honores a corta edad en la abogacía y de ahí a ser fiscal del _Wizengamot_ no pasó mucho, pues si bien su padre tenía conocidos en dicho lugar, no fueron por recomendaciones de estos que el joven obtuvo su trabajo; lo que hizo que fuese fiscal fue la convicción y resistentes creencias en la ley mágica.

Esa mañana los de túnica ciruela ocuparon su lugar y el rubio fiscal inició con la querella.

El joven acusado miraba a todos con cierto terror y no era para menos, pues esa acusación más bien parecía alguna broma pesada, mas por el ceño fruncido del querellante, se supo que no había tal.

–El señor Granger asegura que el malhechor…

–Objeción, señorías, que el fiscal se dirija a mi cliente como el acusado. –Se escuchó oponerse al abogado

Dumbledore el director de _Wizengamot_ hizo la aclaración y Draco Malfoy tuvo que cambiar la frase.

–El señor Granger asegura que el joven acusado, obligó a su hija a huir con él, por lo que se considera secuestro y privación de la libertad.

–Estamos exagerando…

Draco se giró a ver a su contrincante y lo miró con desdén.

–Si usted abogado Wood asegura que el cuidado de las buenas costumbres y que un padre proteja a su hija, es una exageración, veo en que estamos fallando como sociedad mágica.

El abogado se mordió los labios y pidió la palabra, mas no hubo ocasión, pues el fiscal aun no concluía su alegato.

000

Las puertas cerradas no permitían enterase de lo que sucedía en la sala de juicios, sin embargo los murmullos no se detendrían por esa nimiedad y es que la fama del joven Malfoy le precedía y la familia del acusado Ronald Weasley estaba que no se calentaba ni con un hechizo.

Los hermanos gemelos de este, comentaron bastante fastidiados.

–¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió raptarla?!

–Si era su novia como él asegura ¿por qué no hablar con los padres de ella?

–Chicos por favor –pidió el mayor de los hermanos– Ron no nos mentiría y si dice que Hermione es su novia y lo quiere como para fugarse con él, debemos creerlo, por eso somos su familia.

–Pues que tonto.

–¡Ginny!

–Es cierto Bill, si sabía que los padres de Hermione son magos educados a la antigua, como se les ocurrió esa tontería. –opinó Fred.

–Pues no le quedó de otra si no le concedieron su mano. –explicó Bill.

–Y sigue siendo su culpa, pues con esa compañía que siempre trae… –dijo furiosa la pelirroja.

Y sus cuatro hermanos no dijeron más, pero cuando uno de ellos –el que laboraba como ayudante de uno de los de túnica ciruela– salió y los llamó.

–Es Percy, vamos –ordenó el mayor.

Los cuatro magos y la bruja avanzaron en dirección del otro que los guió a un pasillo cercano y al llegar, se giró y les dijo:

–No hagan muchas preguntas a papá y a mamá.

–¡¿Por qué?! –dijo Fred uno de los gemelos.

–Ron, fue encontrado culpable.

Hubo varias reacciones, más una llamó la atención.

–¡ _Dementores_! –maldijo Charly.

–Silencio y no tan fuerte. –dijo Bill– Creímos que si contratábamos a Olliver, Ron saldría de inmediato.

Percy asintió, más suspiró al agregar.

–Pero no contamos con que Malfoy fuese el fiscal, ni Dumbledore pudo hacer mucho, solo reducir la condena.

–Ya. Malfoy debe estar furioso por eso.

–Supongo, Fred, mas no es algo que debamos echarle en cara, no si queremos ver a Ron en alguno tiempo.

–Pues no lo haremos, pero no habrá diferencia, pues la cara de fastidio ni quien se la quite. –opinó George.

–En eso estoy de acuerdo –afirmó Charly– siempre trae en gesto de ogro que no puede con él.

–Por eso no se ha casado –aportó la única bruja.

–Ya basta –calló Bill– mejor vamos a ver si papá y mamá ya van a salir.

Al mayor le siguieron los otros hermanos y poco después vieron salir a sus padres. Fue Arthur –el patriarca– el que informó:

–Seis meses en _Azkaban_ , si tiene buen comportamiento serán menos meses.

La familia se lamentó y en eso estaban cuando el _Wizengamot_ y abogado salieron. Para Draco no era extraño recibir miradas furiosas de los familiares de los acusados que juzgaba, más en esta ocasión no se giró a ver al clan de pelirrojos que conformaba la familia de Ronald Weasley, pues en ese pasillo y con dirección a la sala iba Sirius Black el jefe de _Aurores_ e inspiración –secreta– de Draco, este al verlo, caminó más veloz y saludó.

–¡Sirius!

El aludido sonrió radiantemente y recibió el saludo de su sobrino.

–Draco ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien. Siguiendo tus enseñanzas.

El de cabello negro con reflejos azules le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

–¿Las buenas?

–Por supuesto, hacer cumplir la ley.

Sirius asintió y acarició el cabello rubio platino del menor.

–Eso es bueno. Debo irme, solo vine a dejarle unos pergaminos a Albus, nos veremos

Draco vio partir a su tío y suspiró para sus adentros, pues esa admiración que sentía por este se estaba convirtiendo en algo más y eso le preocupaba, pues además de ser su pariente, Sirius no lo veía de ese modo.

Draco vio como si fuese una pesadilla como su adoración caminaba y se giró para ver a un mago pasar; uno muy conocido para él… su padrino…

–Draco.

–Severus ¿Cómo estás?

–Tuve que ver a _nuestro Ministro_.

–Oh.

Dijo el menor sabiendo que el Ministro no era muy estimado por su padrino.

–Te invitaría a comer, pero…

–Aún tengo un caso.

–Veo. No trabajes mucho.

Severus Snape se retiró y el rubio Malfoy suspiró con tristeza al mirar como Sirius iba tras su padrino, por lo que se veía tratando de llamar la atención de este.

–¿Por qué?...

Susurró Draco y caminó veloz lejos de la mirada indiscreta de cualquiera, no deseaba que lo vieran ponerse mal por reconocer esa mirada enamorada de Sirius para con Severus.

El rubio recorrió los pasillos sin ser consiente que su caminata llamaba la atención de algunos magos que conversaba entre ellos.

–Si no fuese tan serio.

–O si no trajera ese gesto de enojo en su rostro siempre, me casaría con él.

Eso eran algunos _aurores_ , y el primero rió divertido.

–Si como no, y calla que no debe escucharnos.

Mas Draco no estaba para escuchar nada a su alrededor y siguió su camino bajando en el elevador. No supo en qué lugar bajó, más al ver que este estaba casi desierto; suspiró y recorrió el pasillo sintiendo que las lágrimas casi nunca expuestas salían por sus bellos ojos grises.

Llevando sus pergaminos en sus manos bajó unas escaleras buscando privacidad para dejar salir su desengaño.

Los pergaminos cayeron y Draco los empezó a levantar con trabajo, pues su estado no le permitía moverse con soltura, algunos le fueron dados y fue cuando el rubio alzó la vista notando a un mago que lo veía con una sonrisa.

–Hola.

–¿Que…?

El rubio recorrió el lugar y por fin reconoció el lugar; estaba en lo que alguna vez fueron las celdas preventivas donde los acusados esperaban su sentencia.

El pensamiento se interrumpió, pues Draco sintió el agarre en su mano y jalándole a la celda.

–¡¿Qué?!

El hombre no se detuvo y lo manoseó buscando… la varita del rubio, arrebatándosela y dejándolo indefenso ante él. El de ojos grises creyó que el criminal huiría, mas este dejó la varita a un lado y lo acercó hacia él –todo lo que los barrotes le permitieron– tomándolo del rostro y mirándolo con interés.

–Pues eres hermoso, yo te tomaría sin miramientos.

–¡Suéltame!

–No te asustes, no soy un asesino… solo me encerraron aquí por salir con algunas brujas… _casadas_.

–¡Eres un violador!

–No lo soy, ¿sabes quién me apresó?… ese por el que lloras… Sirius Black, que por lo que veo es ciego o idiota.

–¡Cállate!

–Lo es, puesto que no ve que preciosidad tiene suspirando por él.

–Yo no… no…

El hombre en el calabozo, atrajo al rubio y sin pudor alguno recorrió las formas de este descubriendo el pecho blanco y rozando con las yemas de los dedos los botones rosas de carne.

–Esta túnica seria no te queda, con este cuerpo erótico y que tiene estas reacciones…

–No…

Draco trataba de resistirse, mas se notaba que el mago de facciones firmes y piel morena era todo un experto en el arte de la seducción y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo tenía solo con la túnica desabrochada y sin ropa que estorbara entre ellos, con sus manos recorriendo la piel del fiscal.

–¡Suéltame o ya verás que…!

–¿Qué? –Preguntó sin mucho interés el moreno– No puedes decir nada y gritar por auxilio, pues me encargare de contarle a todo mundo como gime el gran fiscal Draco Malfoy… –Draco se asustó por lo dicho por el bandido y este aprovechó para seguir– creo que empezare con los _aurores_ que me trean de comer, a ellos les diré…

–¡No!

–En ese caso no te resistas.

El rubio sintió la ira de la impotencia llenarlo, mas detrás de esa sensación hubo más…, el calor inundándole por las manos y boca del hombre recorriéndolo por completo hasta llegar al falo que se erguía entre rizos rubios y que el moreno tomó en su boca para chuparlo aferrándose a las nalgas del fiscal para apoyarse y hacerle mejor la felación.

Sin poder creerlo, Draco no pudo retener sus gemidos y es que aparte de las atenciones a su miembro, su entrada estaba siendo irrumpida por los dedos del hombre que con coquetería lo miraba desde su posición dándole placer. De ese modo el Malfoy se le quedaron grabados esos ojos verdes que mucho tenían de seductores.

El orgasmo llegó al rubio y este se dejó ir como nunca antes en su vida, mas después de ese glorioso momento la cordura regresó.

Draco se arregló al ropa alejándose de la celda sin mirar a quien lo había llevado a esa muerte pequeña.

–Yo puede hacer que Black te vea como el más deseable de los magos. –aseguró el mago moreno.

–…

–Te hare un tan deseable y seductor amante, que ese tipo no podrá resistir tus encantos. No es que sea mucho trabajo si ya lo eres, pero aún no te lo crees. Ven mañana y seguiremos con las clases.

–¿Clases?

–Claro, esta fue la primera…, de muchas.

–¡¿Qué te hace pensar que te hare caso?!

–Tú decides ¿o quieres que todo el Ministerio sepa lo que acaba de suceder? Puede que hasta… Sirius Black.

Draco se levantó recogiendo su pergamino y luego se giró a ver al hombre.

–Regrésame mi varita.

El aludido sonrió con cinismo y se la entregó, no sin antes jugar un poco con eso.

El herero Malfoy salió volando del lugar y si no fuese por el hechizo anti-apariciones se hubiese desaparecido rumbo a su mansión.

Mientras el moreno se sentó en el camastro de _su prisión_ y se imaginó que ese trato sería más que beneficioso para él.

000

Un elfo recibió al rubio heredero en cuanto este arribó a _Wiltshire._ Draco subió directo a su habitación sin buscar a su madre o padre, pues no se sentía tranquilo para que estos no sospecharan que algo le había sucedido.

En su habitación llamó a una elfina. La criatura apareció:

–Ros, alista mi baño.

–Si amo.

En cuanto ella desapareció rumbo al cuarto de baño, el rubio se desnudó, pues no soportaba el olor de ese hombre en su cuerpo y en su ropa.

Draco no supo si solo era su molestia o su imaginación, sin embargo por más que se tallaba aún sentía el aroma de lo sucedió. Cuando creyó que su nariz ya no olfateaba nada, salió de la gran tina y con el albornos que su elfina preparó, salió a su habitación, pasó por el espejo y se miró…

 _Estamos muy atractivos_ …

Aseguró el reflejo, mas Draco no le puso mucha atención, pues si bien no se consideraba un mago cualquiera, sabía que no era lo atractivo lo que Sirius le atraía de Severus… ¿O sí? ¿Entonces que era? ¿Seducción?

…

Inició otro _fic_ two-shot, espero que les guste. Nos leemos.

Adaptado para ser Mpreg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Esa mañana Draco se preguntó si debía acusar al tipo por lo que le había hecho, mas recordaba su posición y no solo la de fiscal si no como heredero de los Malfoy y suspirando resignado, negó, arreglándose para ir a laborar y… visitar al hombre en la celda.

El fiscal realizó su trabajo sin permitir que lo sucedido nublara su juicio, no podía ceder a la presión; más en cuanto la hora de ver a ese mago se acercaba, sus nervios se estaban poniendo en su contra.

000

Poco después de que las labores concluyeron; el moreno vio bajar y avanzar en su dirección al rubio y sonrió radiantemente.

–Bien, has venido. Empecemos por cambiar ese gesto de molestia que siempre tienes.

–Yo no…

–Sí, sí; mira solo intenta sonreír sin burla o de lado.

–…

El de ojos verdes rió divertido:

–Empecemos entonces con algo más fácil. –Atrajo de nuevo a Draco hacia los barrotes y lo miró con descaró– Si así eres hermoso, imagina como lo eres cuando estás en éxtasis.

Los colores carmines adornaron el rostro y cuello del rubio que se quiso separar del hombre, mas este no se lo permitió y no lo soltó, iniciando con el ritual de desnudarlo.

Al momento de tenerlo con la parte inferior sin prenda que lo cubriera, el de ojos verdes veneraba el agujerito al que le susurraba lascivamente…

–Esta es la llave para tener a ese _auror_ a tus pies, si sabes cómo usarlo…

Draco estaba sonrojado y sintiendo como la lengua de ese delincuente lo profanaba, mas ya no tenía fuerzas, ni ganas de resistirse y comenzó a gemir…

Con esas clases durante tres días, Draco visitaba al reo y a pesar suyo notó que este ya no se le hacía ni remotamente indeseable e incluso anhelaba esos encuentros como nunca lo creyó posible.

En ese instante sintiendo los dedos del moreno dentro y escuchando la voz ronca de este, Draco llegó al clímax. El moreno se irguió y besó el cuello pálido, susurrando…

–Cuando ese día te vi entrar con esos ojitos llorosos y tu rostro afligido, no tienes idea de cómo tuve envidia de ese Sirius Black.

Draco se giró y sintió los labios del moreno en los suyos, por lo que pensó…

… _No todos los acusado actúan de mala fe… tal vez la hija de los Granger sintió lo que ahora yo siento por este hombre y por eso huyeron ella y él_ …

Más el contacto se terminó y el rubio fue sacado de esos pensamientos…

–Ya estás listo –dijo el moreno de ojos verdes, aunque algo en su voz no sonaba ni de lejos complacida, más su picardía salió a flote y agregó– Cuando _estés_ con él, pídele que me saque de aquí.

Draco se vistió algo molesto por lo insinuado por el _reo_ y al terminar, cuestionó al de la celda.

–¿Y para que quieres salir? ¿Para _chantajear_ a alguien más, como a mí?

El rubio no quiso sonar dolido y celoso, más falló totalmente. El moreno respondió tomando las manos de Draco entre las suyas y besándolas.

–No, para poder tomarte completamente, en una cama grande, con sabanas limpias y poder quedarme con tu cuerpo entre mis brazos hasta el amanecer.

–Yo… –dudó un poco el rubio– No te creas mucho, que solo estoy aquí por tus amenazas.

–No mientas.

–No lo hago.

–Draco…

–Si.

–Ven –El mago preso lo jaló y lo sentó a su lado, separados por los barrotes– siéntate a mi lado.

El rubio aceptó sintiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario contra el suyo y supo que no había nadie más para él, que… Harry, ese mago que lo abrazaba en ese instante, quien borró a Sirius Black hasta de sus pensamientos.

Pero… _¿Qué pensaba el moreno?_

000

Un día más en el atareado Ministerio y Sirius se dirigía a los tribunales escuchando la conversación de sus asistentes.

–La chica Granger ha venido todos los días a ver al Weasley, pero que no le han permitido pasar. –opinó Kingsley.

–Pero no decían que la forzó a huir con él –comentó el moreno Black.

–Pues parece que no, porque ella no desiste. –aseguró Dawlish.

–El padre fue el que levantó la demanda, seguro que ella no quería eso. –comentó Sirius– Yo creo que debo hablar con Draco…

–¿Crees que te escuche? En su alegato dijo que el _supuesto amor_ no era una excusa. Yo estuve ahí. –concluyó el hombre de color.

–Con la fama que tiene de no tener corazón. –agregó Dawlish.

–Si lo sé, pero creo que me escuchara, además lo que creen de él no es tal; es solo que mi sobrino no se ha enamorado.

Los tres _aurores_ llegaron a los juzgados y vieron como el joven Weasley salía corriendo de estos para ser recibido con los brazos abiertos por una chica de cabello castaño y alborotado; estos se besaban y se miraban muy enamorados.

Del otro lado del pasillo Draco salía también de la sala y miró la escena con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su boca y con las mejillas algo arreboladas…

Sirius y sus dos acompañantes se quedaron mas que sorprendidos por lo encantador de la imagen del rubio sonriendo, más el moreno tuvo que recordarse a su Sev y salir de ese ensueño para caminar y llegar hasta el fiscal.

–He visto que has hecho algo por el señor Ronald Weasley. –dijo a Draco.

–Oh si, hice que reabrieran su caso y hubo muchas atenuantes para considera su libertad bajo palabra.

–Ya veo. –El Black sonrió comentando– Hoy te ves especialmente atractivo.

Draco se sonrojó, más pensó… _Tal vez si eso me lo hubieses dicho antes de conocer a... Harry…_ , mas respondió.

–Gracias.

El grupo miró de nuevo a Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger… _Están enamorados, como yo lo estoy_ , volvió a pensar el rubio, suspirando sin darse cuenta y por ese gesto casi hizo babear a muchos de lo que por ahí circulaban.

El heredero Malfoy salió de su ensoñación para pedirle a Sirius…

–Por cierto Sirius, hay un prisionero en las celdas que ya no se usan, en el piso…

–Oh cierto, sí; ya salió esta mañana.

–¿Que?

 _¡No se despidió de mí_!, pensó el menor y se sintió morir, pues eso solo significaba que para Harry lo que ellos pasaron no fue importante y que lo había olvidado sin mirar atrás. Sin notar al dolor del rubio y los ojos algo llorosos de este, Sirius siguió su explicación.

–Es un joven que solo necesitaba una lección de obediencia, tal vez tú no lo conoces, puesto que aseguraste que estar aquí trabajando debía ser por tus propios méritos, no por las influencias de tus padres o mía y por eso al Ministro, a James Potter, solo lo ves en su oficina.

–Si ¿Y?

–Él es su único hijo, él es Harry James Potter, de hecho ese bribón es mi ahijado.

–…

Draco pensó que para el mago en esa celda todo había sido una broma pesada o una burla.

Mas en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos fuertes, decididos y apresurados, llegar….

–¡Hey Black aléjate de mi prometido!

Se escuchó gritar sin pudor alguno a cierto personaje. Draco volteó veloz en esa dirección y vio a...

–Harry…

El moreno apartó –poco delicadamente a Sirius de su rubio–, el mayor vio feo a su ahijado, pero los dejó estar. Harry tomó de la mano a Draco atrayéndolo en un abrazo muy apretado.

–¿Dónde estabas?

–Solo fui a ponerme presentable para ti, mi… _fiscal_ o si quieres ser mi novio y mas.

–Yo…

Harry no esperó respuesta de Draco y lo besó en medio del pasillo, sin importarle la molestia de alguien que llegaba en ese instante…

–Ese mocoso Potter que se tarda en arreglarse más que una bruja –masculló cierto pocionista.

Sirius caminó hasta Severus y lo tomó de la cintura.

–Gracias por sacarlo y llevarlo a su casa.

–Pero que sea el último favor que me pida ese Potter.

–Sev, James es el Ministro.

–¿Y eso debería interesarme?

Sirius suspiró resignado.

–No, amor.

Mientras tanto Harry le susurraba en el oído a Draco:

–Vámonos.

–¿A dónde?

–En donde se encuentra esa cama donde te hare mío hasta el amanecer.

El moreno de ojos verdes guió a su novio a la salida, no sin antes agitar la mano en dirección de su mejor amigo… Ronald Weasley. La joven pareja de magos salían del Ministerio…

–¡Harry James Potter no olvides que él es heredero de Lucius Malfoy! –advirtió el Black.

La mano agitándose del aludido fue la respuesta a Sirius.

Severus solo se miró las uñas.

–Lo sabe, sabe que si le hace un poquito de daño a Draco, ya no será Harry si no Henrieta.

–Sev…

Se quejó Sirius, pero no agregó más, sabedor que esos Slytherin no eran de los que amenazaban de en balde.

–Vamos con James y que este se arregle con los Malfoy.

Concluyó el jefe de _aurores_.

000

En tanto, en cuanto los jóvenes salieron del Ministerio; Harry los apareció en su casa y llevó hasta su habitación al rubio, quien reconoció que la cama y sábanas, aparte de limpias estaban cubiertas con pétalos de rosas.

Draco sonrió y se giró para estar de frente al moreno, que si bien estaba casi de la misma altura era un poco más alto que él.

–Eres un…

–¿Si?

El rubio no respondió, pero abrió la túnica y camisa de Harry al mismo tiempo y con un solo movimiento, lo que fue una invitación para que este siguiera… Harry quitó la ropa del de ojos gris con tranquilidad, pero sin dejar de acariciar la piel descubierta y de besar los labios carnosos que lo recibían sin traba alguna.

Fueron a la cama y pronto las epidermis quedaron sin nada que los cubriera y el moreno –sin rejas que lo importunaran– pudo lamer cada pedazo del cuerpo de su rubio fiscal, quien serpenteaba en el lecho gimiendo el nombre de su amante.

Draco acostumbrado a que el moreno introdujera los dígitos en él, no sintió mucha molestia y por eso el momento anhelado por ambos, de estar unidos, pudo darse sin dilación, sin intenciones de estar muy separados se abrazaron y de ese modo las penetraciones iniciaron con un moreno que juraba por Merlín que con ninguna otra pareja sintió lo que en ese instante con su rubio. Para Draco que no tenía con que comparar lo que sucedía, era algo sorprendente y que también estaba seguro, no repetiría con nadie más que con Harry.

Draco sonrió al notar que ese sentimiento que lo embargaba, no se comparaba a lo que infantilmente creyó abrigar por su tío Sirius.

Unidos y besándose alcanzaron el orgasmo y cuando el del moreno se liberó en Draco, este lo hizo en su vientres.

Esa entrega se repitió varias veces más y ya era de madrugada cuando se estaban quedando dormidos…

–Draco cásate conmigo.

–…

–Hoy mismo.

El fiscal de hierro sonrió y sintiendo el abrazo posesivo de Harry, respondió:

–Bien, pero no quiero ni siquiera un rumor de ti con alguien más.

–¡Jamás mi amor!

000

En la gran sala de Malfoy _Manior_ ; los presentes se miraban unos a otros con cierta desconfianza o por lo menos dos de ellos.

Lily suspiró resignada al ver el comportamiento infantil de su esposo y optó se dirigirse a Narcissa.

–Bueno, ellos se quieren.

–Sí, eso parece, no le veo impedimento a… –decía la rubia.

–Tu hijo tiene fama de mujeriego –picó el patriarca Malfoy.

–Solo es la fama –respondió James.

–¿Cómo sé que no será infiel con mi Dragón?

–Lucius –rogó Narcissa– Draco es mayor y si él aceptó al joven Potter, solo nos resta apoyarlo.

Lily volvió a decir.

–Mi hijo está muy enamorado del suyo, nunca creí verlo de ese modo, pero es así y estoy tan feliz por ello.

–Que sean felices es lo que importa ¿no? –opinó Sirius.

Pero un codazo de su pareja –Severus– evitó que siguiera opinando.

Los padres tuvieron que aceptar que los hijos de ambos eran ya mayores para tomar sus decisiones y ellos serían parientes políticos lo quisieran –el empresario y el ministro– o no.

…

El fiscal y futuro miembro del _Wizengamot_ , Draco Malfoy salió de los tribunales. Muchas miradas le seguían, pues se veía más que atractivo y el motivo era…

Harry corrió al encuentro de su esposo y lo abrazó, echando una mirada asesina a su alrededor para que todos los atrevidos supieran que ese rubio con barriguita redonda, era solo suyo.

–¿Esperaste mucho? –pregunto el rubio.

–Oh no, por mis dos tesoros, nunca espero mucho.

Draco sonrió radiantemente confirmándole a Harry Potter que era en mago más que afortunado por ser su esposo y futuro padre de su hijo.

 **Fin**

Terminó, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre les recomiendo que lean el manga, es muy bueno.

Muchas gracias.

Alba marina, Gabriela Cruz, sakura1402 y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.

De nuevo yo XD

Tuve que regresar y hacer esta observación. Yo se que la universidad o el trabajo nos quitan tiempo, pero hago un llamado a las Fanwriter maduras de Fanfiction que regresen a subir algún fic, aunque sea un one-shot... ¡Por amor a Merlín!


End file.
